


Comfort

by ihighlydoubtthat



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Oral Fixation, Size Difference, sweaty sex, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihighlydoubtthat/pseuds/ihighlydoubtthat
Summary: Self indulgent smut in which Timmy sucks his thumb.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this ain’t gonna be for everyone.

When Armie awoke, it was early evening. Low sun filtered through gaps in the curtains they’d drawn in an attempt to keep the heat out. It fell in shards across the room- painting golden stripes on the low ceiling and walls of Armie’s apartment. They must have been asleep for hours, he deduced, and propped himself up on one elbow- rubbing his face with his spare hand.

The Italian Summer had proven itself to be as unkind in as many respects as it was beautiful. They’d chosen to spend the afternoon watching movies, but the humidity coaxed them both into involuntary slumber and the day had gone on without them. 

They’d fallen asleep top-to-toe with Timmy in front. The soles of his feet, in their white ankle socks, rested flat against Armie’s chest- one on top of the other as he lay in a semi-unfurled foetal position. 

Armie stared at them. Since they’d shot the nosebleed scene and he’d gotten to see Timmy’s face as he pressed the tips of his fingers and thumb into them, he’d become obsessed. Finding parts of his own body that fit like a puzzle piece into their arches. The curve of his knee, his fisted hand- the ball of his own foot when he Ying-Yang’ed them together in quiet satisfaction. He forever wanted to put them in his mouth, just to see that look in Timmy’s eyes after the initial tickle faded into pleasure and want took over.

He walked his gaze further up Timmy’s sleeping body. Over the stringy muscle of his calves, the milky expanse of his thigh- further exposed by the fact the legs of his shorts had wiggled their way up to half their usual length. The seat seam and surrounding fabric nestled cozily between his cheeks.

The gentle curve of his hip, dropped into the narrowest waist- bare where his t-shirt had worked itself upward, cropping at his sternum, making a show of his ribcage and the delicate skin enveloping it. Armie wanted to line his fingers up to rest inside each hollow. No matter how much larger his own body was, parts of him always fit Timmy perfectly. Or if they didn’t, he made them. 

When Armie finally looked at Timmy’s face, he was overwhelmed. His pink lips formed a perfect O around the intrusion of his thumb. A sliver of wetness visible in the shallows of the seam- his mouth quivering softly, barely noticeable, as he gently sucked at the skin. 

Armie imagined the flat surface of his tongue pressed against the knuckle in the damp heat of his mouth. It reminded him of the times he’d fed his own fingers between those lips. He knew, so well, the hot muscle of Timmy’s tongue- the feeling of him suckling on his skin, greedily seeking every source of stimulation he could find and filling himself with Armie in as many ways as possible. It was beautiful, he thought- the sheer need for _more_ , always.

Armie remembered the first time he’d seen him with his thumb in his mouth- in the first fortnight of filming when after an unusually long day, he’d curled up on the sofa, practically in Armie’s lap, and as if it was the normal custom of a twenty year old boy, began sucking his thumb. Armie said nothing. He’d just gazed down at him and as had become a habit, soon to be the start of many more tactile ones, gently stroked Timmy’s hair as they watched TV. 

He understood the comfort it brought Timmy. A wave of calm that washed away stress and collapsed into perfect stillness where nothing really mattered but the beat of his own heart and the quiet of a space somewhere between waking and sleep. He understood because, with his precious trademark sincerity, Timmy had once explained it to him.

“Why do you do that?” Armie had asked with a smile- as gently as possible so as not to make Timmy think he was doing anything wrong. His oral fixation had become something of a welcome issue and Armie by no means wanted him to stop- despite the knots it tied him in. 

Timmy shrugged dozily and continued to lean against Armie’s chest. “You know that feeling after you come and like, everything is just… peaceful? And you don’t really care about anything?” 

“Haha, uh, sure..?” Armie grinned, somewhat confused but welcoming the image of Timmy’s post-orgasm bliss. He didn’t know at that time that he would be the one to cause such a feeling. That mere days after that conversation, Timmy would take his hands and without a single word spoken, tear his entire world apart. 

“It feels kinda like that. Just… I dunno. Freeing? I guess.”

———

While he seemed a vision of innocence, his slight form so vulnerable- Armie knew the depths of hunger that it housed and couldn’t stop himself.

He reached out and slid the fingers of his right hand against Timmy’s skin- up into the space between the rucked leg of his shorts, where the back of his thigh curved up to his ass cheek. Armie’s crotch lined up perfectly here and as Timmy shifted slightly at his touch, still fast asleep, the friction caused his breath to hitch. 

Armie pressed back into him, his cock deciding the fate of their evening in that single second, and proceeded to push his hand up under Timmy’s shorts, firmly cupping his ass.

“Mm..” Timmy began to stir and subconsciously press his hips back into the touch. 

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled- catching his thumb between the edges of his teeth before closing his lips around it again. He spoke, never taking it out of his mouth, lisping every word.

“I had a dream,” he began, hooking an impossibly long index finger over his nose and stroking it languidly. “That you blew me on the balcony at the villa. It was hot.”

A smirk grew on Armie’s face. He sat up on his knees with Timmy’s legs either side of them- not bothering to adjust the t-shirt that seemed to determine to work its way off the boy’s body. “Oh really…?”

Timmy nodded, still sucking at his thumb, and reached a hand out to grip the middle of Armie’s t-shirt- pulling him forward until he lost balance and had no choice but to brace himself against the arm rest and hover over him.

“Did it feel good?” Armie continued, now only inches from his face. He pressed himself into the space between Timmy’s legs until the pressure teased an electric current through the length of his cock. 

Timmy only nodded, but cantered his hips up against Armie. Supporting himself with one arm, Armie brushed the fingers of his spare hand through Timmy’s short curls. Down over the channel of his neck, the plain of his stomach where he outspread his hand and watched it span the entire width of his waist. 

His impossible narrowness never failed to amaze him. Especially now that he understood the physical limitations of Timmy’s body, which seemed to stretch further the more time they spent together.

“Maybe we should go over to the set after hours and I’ll do that for real…” Armie watched Timmy’s dark eyes widen. “Would you like that?” 

Timmy nodded, more enthusiastic now, and with his unoccupied hand, fumbled at the fastening of Armie’s shorts. The brass stud button slipping through his fingers as he freed it. The zipper sliding easily down to reveal the black of his boxer shorts underneath, straining at the enormity of him.

Timmy’s mouth slackened around his thumb, though he didn’t remove it as he let the backs of his fingers trace the shape of Armie’s cock inside the opening of his shorts and found it hardening under his touch.

“ _Fuck_ …” Armie breathed, closing his eyes at the sensation. Timmy was a tease, and Armie was always prepared to be built up before being left hard and waiting in some inconvenient circumstance. But looking at him now, knowing the sin inside his heavenly form, Armie resolved to take him apart.

He sank down into the space behind Timmy- forcing more room between his body and the back of the couch. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them off without a fight, along with his underwear- leaving him naked aside from the t-shirt and ankle socks.

With one arm looped underneath him and gripping the neck and hem of his t-shirt into a handle, Armie held the top half of Timmy’s body back against his chest and fumbled under the cushions for the bottle of lube from last night.

He coated his fingers and pressed them gently against his hole- smiling as he flinched at the comparative coolness on his heated skin. He waited a moment for Timmy to adjust and slowly drew circles around the muscle. His body curved beautifully- his shoulder blades pressed into Armie’s chest and his ass into Armie’s crotch, leaving a vast negative space between his lower back and Armie’s stomach. 

“Fuck… _fuck_ …” Timmy whispered breathlessly, feeling his cock twitch. He pushed back impatiently. “Armie.”

Armie lips were flush against his ear, caressing the skin with every tiny movement Timmy made. “What’s the matter, baby?” He knew full well and continued to slide his finger smoothly over the pucker as it twinged under his touch. 

“God, just… _please_ …” he rolled his hips, causing Armie’s finger to brush harder against him.

“You’re so impatient…” He _was_ impatient, always. Timmy needed everything, all at once and immediately- that went as much for pizza as it did for Armie’s cock. 

He worked him open- one finger at a time disappearing into the tight warmth while Timmy gently stroked himself. The noises that came from his mouth were shortened and desperate gasps that served to harden Armie further with every second.

He stopped only when Timmy fit comfortably around three fingers- wonderfully slick, yet dangerously tight. The cease of motion was met with a whimper and grind back into his crotch but Armie ignored him and proceeded to remove his own shorts and underwear. He freed himself with a bounce.

“God, you’re so fucking hard…” Timmy commented on the bruising jab of Armie’s cock against his ass cheek. He shimmied himself about to line it’s damp head with the taught skin of his entrance- not wanting to give Armie a choice and knowing that the second he was put in that position, the man wouldn’t be able to control himself. He’d push into him, and that’s all Timmy wanted.

To feel the stretch of his delicate skin as it reddened around Armie’s shaft. The thunderous drag of him pulling out to the tip before taking his tiny frame by the hips and filling him completely. The wholeness he felt was unparalleled. There was no wrong in Timmy’s world that couldn’t be righted by the sheer perfection of Armie Hammer’s cock.

Without warning, Armie flipped Timmy on to his front and through reflex, Timmy’s hips jutted upwards, curving his ass into the perfect position. One of two things was about to happen and he didn’t care which as long as Armie did something to soothe the building desperation that had begun to trip-switch it’s way through every nerve ending.

He felt Armie’s lips work their way down his back- his giant hands grabbing purposefully and spreading him open. His mouth kissing and nibbling at the skin before the warm wetness of his tongue swiped the most sensitive area, yanking an unrepressed moan from Timmy’s throat. Every movement of Armie’s mouth sent a playful tremor directly to the head of his cock, causing it to pearl and weep beneath him.

“You gonna let me take care of you?” Armie mumbled into Timmy’s ass, his fingertips stroking gently at the underside of his cock.

“Jesus, fuck, yes,” Timmy answered, his words muffled by the couch cushion. Messy, the way he felt on the inside. “ _Take care of me_. Please.”

Armie sat up on his knees and rubbed himself against the slickness before slowly pushing his way inside. Despite the preparation, the lube, the spit- Timmy was in danger of cutting off his circulation. 

“You know I’m never getting over how tight you are, Tim. But you gotta let me in…” Armie smiled and stroked his lower back softly. “Relax.”

Timmy couldn’t remember the last time he was this wound up. It made his body tense all over and his mind even more so. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt to not have immediate release but he took deep breaths and tried to accommodate. 

No matter how many times Armie had been inside him, worn him like something he owned- bespoke and cherished; the sensation still wracked him. It made him wonder how he ever existed without knowing the feeling of being under Armie’s hands. Without understanding the solace of being completely destroyed by someone you trust to pick up your pieces- and do so with honour and pride. To know the silent devotion of a man you’d trust with your life as he inch by inch, turns you inside out. 

It wasn’t long before Timmy’s mouth operated independently of his brain- making noises he didn’t know he was capable of. Practically sobbing Pleases and Thank You’s into the upholstery. 

“I’m going to let you come, baby… I promise.” Armie was mumbling by this point. Completely absorbed. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful…” he pushed his hand over the curve of Timmy’s ass, widening him briefly, taking in the sight of his impossible stretch and letting his nails sink into the flesh before continuing the caress up over his back. He held Timmy’s waist between both hands- so large in comparison that his thumbs touched along the spine while his fingertips gripped at his stomach.

“I need it, Armie…” Timmy whimpered. “Please… please…” every ‘please’ punctuated with another thrust of Armie’s cock inside him. The tip of his own just grazed the couch which provided a little stimulation but he wanted it held, paid attention to- pulled at the way his insides felt as they lurched with every drive Armie took. 

His entire body ached for release like a shaken bottle left to stand. Every fibre of his being felt wrung out and his his legs, the only part of him that he still had to think about himself, began to tremble. Without warning, the frustration welled up inside him and culminated as a lump in his throat- his eyes stinging at their edges with tears he hadn’t felt forming. 

“Armie…” his voice a cracked whisper. He scrunched his eyes closed and by accident freed a tear that rolled down the inside of his nose and disappeared between his lips.

There were few things in the world Armie needed more than to be needed by Timmy. To know that his hands changed everything for him in any given moment. For him to be so dismantled that only he could put him back together. 

Timmy began to breathe harder, his hands grabbing at the couch for stability. His face pressed down into it on one side- lips, wet and open, grazing the fabric. 

Unable to put his need into words, the desperation catching in his throat, he whimpered and did his best to gain traction on the couch. He lowered his hips, trying in vain to find the satiation he needed and groaning with irritation when Armie effortlessly pulled him back into position- impaling him smoothly before holding him completely still at the base of his cock.

“Shhh, Tim. Just breathe.” He stroked Timmy’s curls, now damp with sweat like every inch of his flawless skin. It shone like glitter in bands where the evening light painted them both dusky yellow. “I’ll make it all better. Just a bit longer, baby.” 

He knew Armie wasn’t trying to make things difficult for him. He knew that as soon as he was close, he’d want them to come together and that was fine- more than fine. But right now he couldn’t stand it and at risk of throwing a tantrum, he did the only thing he knew would work to quiet his helplessness and the urge to disobediently start palming himself.

Armie’s mouth fell open as he watched Timmy bring his thumb back to his mouth and take it in. He remained still and felt the involuntary pulse of Timmy’s body grip his cock as he stared at the way his lips parted around the intrusion. Slick with spit and tears- flushed from brushing against the couch with every thrust into his slender body. 

“Fuck, Tim...” Armie exhaled, throwing his head back to gather himself. “You are…” There wasn’t a word, he realised. He let the sentence hang there and slowly shook his head, laughing gently at the fact Timmy never failed to surprise him. There was always something new to fall apart over. 

“No, don’t stop-” Timmy demanded- the words softened by the obstacle of his thumb. “Please. I like it.”

He did like it. More than expected. He felt whole. The comfort of sucking his thumb teamed with the completeness of Armie filling every possible inch of him was more than he bargained for. He understood Armie’s hesitation but this wasn’t _for_ him. He needed it- some calm in the storm of his unrelenting longing. It was as if he’d found the most perfect form of meditation.

After a beat, checking Timmy’s expression to make sure he was being serious, Armie continued- pushing his reservations to the back of his mind because Timmy was happy and that was really all that mattered.

Timmy nodded with his eyes closed, to a question that hadn’t been asked- the longer curls at the front of his head flopping forward but not seeming to bother him. “ _I like it_...” he repeated- a whimper this time. Absent minded, confessional. 

Armie felt himself throb urgently and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “You’ve done so well, baby. I’m sorry I had to make you wait but…” his voice shuddered as he reached a hand underneath and took hold of Timmy’s cock. It was leaking profusely- the couch cushion drenched in one spot. He moaned at the sensation of being able to easily glide his palm down the length and felt Timmy’s body tense up immediately.

“Oh god… fuck…” Timmy muttered, his lips slackening, half freeing his thumb. He was painfully hard, shuddering at the stimulation- both far too much and not enough. “Armie…” a warning. “ _Armie_ …”

“Fuck, Tim...” Armie could barely get the words out before he felt himself lose control and expel into Timmy’s body as it shook through it’s own orgasm, unloading heavily into Armie’s hand and coating his own stomach.

The release Timmy felt had been worth the wait but he knew it wouldn’t last long. Days of boundless energy had seen them crawl inside each other at every possible opportunity. But it took the edge off for now. 

Armie collapsed down on top of him, using his forearms to hold himself up enough not to crush him. He pressed tiny kisses against his cheek- tasting salt from the tears and sweat before sitting up and pulling Timmy with him. 

His eyes grew wide on looking down at Timmy’s lap to find him still half hard- partially tenting the tshirt that had finally fallen down to cover his stomach. He laughed softly and when Timmy felt shy and looked down, took his face in his huge palm and pulled his gaze up to meet his own.

He smiled against Timmy’s lips and besottedly spoke into his mouth. More breath than actual words. More devotion than anything else.

“You are something else, Chalamet.”


End file.
